Last hope for Konoha
by Shinna-chan
Summary: Madara attaque Konoha aidé par l'équipe "Taka". Le village est mit à feu et à sang. Tout espoir est perdu, les seuls survivants n'ont pas d'autre choix que de fuir et se réfugier à Suna.


Last hope for Konoha

Résumé : Madara attaque Konoha aidé par l'équipe "Taka". Le village est mis à feu et à sang. Tout espoir est perdu, les seuls survivants n'ont pas d'autre choix que de fuir et se réfugier à Suna.

Genre : Action-Aventure/Mystère/Drame ? Et…peut-être de la romance.

Rang : +13 ans, juste au cas où…

Durée de l'histoire : Indéterminée pour l'instant

Crédit/Disclaimer : Le manga Naruto n'est l'œuvre que du grand Masashi Kishimoto. Il n'y a que cette version de l'histoire qui m'appartient ainsi que les nouveaux personnages qui y feront apparition.

Prologue

Un jour où le soleil brûlait dans le ciel, Konoha tomba. Jamais personne ne se serait imaginé ça…Alors que le village était calme et serein à l'annonce de la mort du grand sannin Jiraya, le plus grand pervers de tous les temps, Konoha se fit attaquer par surprise. Le grand Madara, que tout le monde croyait mort, arriva avec les derniers survivants de l'Akatsuki et un groupe nommé « Taka ». Ce qui surprit plusieurs ninja de l'époque, c'était que le chef de cette fameuse équipe n'était autre que le meilleur ami de Naruto, Sasuke. Encore aujourd'hui, certains qui ont survécu ne comprenne pas pourquoi ce garçon s'est retourné contre son village natal.

Ce jour-là, ce fut la panique totale. Tsunade, l'ancien Hokage, n'ayant pas prévu cela, dut improviser pour sauver un maximum de gens. Elle privilégia d'abord les plus jeunes et les femmes, car au fond d'elle-même, Tsunade avait bien compris qu'ils y resteraient tous et que ces enfants-là seraient le dernier espoir pour Konoha…Et pour être honnête, elle n'avait pas tord ! Beaucoup de ninja perdirent la vie, elle y comprit. Le village perdit ses meilleurs ninja, parmi eux Hatake Kakashi, Mitarashi Anko et bien d'autre ; mais surtout ce garçon qui ne put jamais réaliser son rêve, qui était prêt à tout pour sauver Sasuke, même à en payer de sa vie…Ce qui arriva…

Uzumaki Naruto dut se résoudre à combattre une dernière fois son ami, celui qu'il considérait comme son frère, Uchiwa Sasuke. Ils s'affrontèrent loin des regards, sur une colline proche du village. L'un voulait sauver l'autre, l'autre voulait le bijuu. On dit que ce combat dura deux jours et trois nuits et qu'ils se combattirent jusqu'à l'épuisement…

A l'issue de ce combat, les deux ninja étaient à égalité et encore vivants, quoique mortellement fatigués. Madara profita de la situation pour extraire Kyuubi du corps de Naruto, ce qui le tua. Beaucoup pleurèrent sa mort. Mais le plus étrange dans cette histoire, c'est qu'on ne retrouva jamais Sasuke. Qu'était-il devenu ? Madara l'avait-il tué lui aussi ? Aujourd'hui cela demeure un grand mystère.

Suite à ces événements, Konoha céda face à Madara et à ses « coéquipiers » Le village fut mis à feu et à sang. Les derniers survivants durent fuir avant de subir le même sort et se hâtèrent vers leur pays allié, Suna, qui n'était malheureusement pas arrivé à temps pour empêcher la catastrophe.

Aujourd'hui, Konoha n'est plus qu'un village en ruine recouvert par la nature. Le pays du feu est sous la coupe de Madara et ses sbires.

Suna, sous l'ordre de son Kazekage, avait construit un monument à l'intention des ninja morts au combat pour sauver leur village. Étrangement, le nom d'Uzumaki Naruto n'y apparaissait pas. Gaara avait fait un autre édifice consacré à ce garçon. Il ne s'était jamais pardonné de ne pas avoir pu sauvé celui qui avait risqué sa vie pour lui lorsque l'Akatsuki l'avait kidnappé. Quinze ans n'était pas un âge pour mourir, Naruto méritait de vivre…

Les derniers survivants de l'attaque reprennent à présent une vie « normale », petit à petit, dans le village du sable. Madara ne s'était pas encore attaqué aux autres pays mais ça ne saurait tarder.

Ne faut-il pas se méfier de l'eau qui dort ? Que préparait-il maintenant qu'il était en possession des neufs bijuu ? Le pire était à craindre…

Du haut de la montagne des Hokage (du moins ce qu'il en restait) un individu caché sous une longue et large cape blanche fixait les ruines de ce qui fut un temps le village de la feuille. Ses mains gantées se refermèrent ; il serra les poings. Le vent qui soufflait relativement fort fit tomber sa capuche. Un visage pâle encadré par plusieurs mèches aussi noirs que les ténèbres apparut. D'un geste vif, le jeune homme repoussa ses longs cheveux attachés en queue de cheval basse dans son dos. Il avait d'étranges yeux aussi rouge que le sang qui ne cessaient de fixer avec rage et souffrance Konoha.

- Un jour, je ferai renaître ce village de ses cendres, tel un phœnix…Un jour….

Sur ce, il tourna le dos au village et partit comme il était venu. Au loin, une femme aux longs cheveux rouges remonta ses lunettes qui glissaient de son nez, un sourire sur les lèvres…


End file.
